ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Great Mediterranean War (Forced Customs Server)
The Great Mediterranean War took place in an Forced Customs server in the Medieval Era. This war was between Rouville, a norman nation in Southern Spain, and the Melissurgian Realm, a byzantieboo nation. This war, spearheaded by the Melissurgian Relam, was due to a number of factors. These being: Rouville domination of key Mediterranean islands and Rouville raids into both Egypt and the Levant. With these factors in mind, war was inevitable. In the month of July, 1039 AD, Cyporum, the current capital of Cyprus, was invaded by Melissurgian forces. The defender, William 'the Brute', was a seasoned veteran and took command of the 5,000 garrison. With the Melissurgians having double the numbers William forced them out, with them losing the majority of their forces. After a breif confrence on Malta, the Melissurgian demands would be rejected leading to war. Carthage, who conquered Italy a few years back, would come to Rouville's aid wanting to stop Melissurgians from their inevitable expansion into North Africa. In response several nobles pressured the Naracid Emperor to join the war which he would do. This would lead to the total colapse of the Silk Road runing all nations involved. The Melissurgians would invade Carthage Italy, and they would destroy the many garrisons there. The Transalpine Empire would join but would soon be outnumbered and would white peace the Melissurgian Emperor. North Africa would fall soon after, with the majority of Carthaginian forces being killed in Italy. Rouville would hold onto their Mediterranean islands as the Treaty of Roma would be signed, leading to an end of hostilties. Prelude to War Before the Battle of Cyporum, the Mediterranean was held by three great powers: Rouville, Carthage, and the Melssurgian Realm. These powers had fought and died for their respective territories. Rouville's unprovoked expansion was the main point of war, with them conquering Malta, Corsica, Cyprus, and many smaller islands in the Mediterranean. These achievements were done by William 'the Brute', with him sacking much the Nile in the process. This put the Melissurgian Realm and Rouville at odds, with the Melissurgians wanting Egypt and Cyprus, but with Cyprus captured and Egypt's main production, being food, destroyed at the hands of Rouville forces. The Melissurgians however however, was currently at war with the Islamic Caliphate of Heka-Hefla, stationed in Baghdad which made war ludicrous. But when the war ended, 30,000 troops were stationed in Anatolia, and 10,000 were to land in Cyprus and sack Cyporum. This would be challenged however by the garrison's leader William. This would lead to a bloody battle with the Melissurgians losing about 9,500 men and the rest surrendering to William. After the Battle of Cyporum a confrence was called, known as the Confrence of Malta. The Melissurgians asserted their dominance, wanting full control over all of Rouville possesions east of Malta. But this would be challenged, with King Robert II denying all the demands of the Melissurgian Emperor. With this, the emperor would declare war the next week, starting the Great Mediterranean War. Early Rouville Victories King Robert II would secure both millitary and diplomatic victories, successfully convincing the Carthaginian King to join the war against the Melissurgians. Secondly, William and Robert would secure Crete, Rhodes, and many other Agean islands. With this move all oversea trade with Egypt was stoped. Even though Egypt's farming production was ruined they still supplied a substantial ammount of food to the army. William would go a step further by landing in ports of Anatolia and the Levant, which made trading difficult with them raiding the caravans coming into Anatolia. But Rouville wouldn't take the advantage fully. Their number advantage was not used as much as it could be, with Carthage and Rouville supporting, at most, 20,000 forces to William's campaign. Not to mention, Carthage dug in to King Robert's dismay, with the Melissurgians gaining a powerful ally in the east, the Naracid Dynasty. The Naracid's, home to Perisa, would ruin William's campaign, forcing him to stay in Cyprus. While this was happening, the Naracid's army moved west to help the coming Melissurgian advance into Italy. Melissurgian Victories With the Naracid's assistance the overland trade from Egypt and Anatolia remained stable, with the army recieving enough rations to invade Italy. Thus, the Melissurgian advance would crush the Carthaginians in the Battle of Mestre, leading the Transalpine Empire intervening in the war. This would stop their advance at the Po, but after a breach of the line and the successful siege of Genoa, they would white peace the Melissurgians. With this in mind, Carthaginian Italy would collapse, as the Italian Nobility scrambled some 20,000 forces to hold the line, in response the Venetian Nobility, which surrendered a couple years earlier, would summon 20,000 aswell. The Italian Nobility would save the retreating Carthaginian Army by sacrificing itself, as the Carthaginians retreated to Sicily. Battle of Sicily The subsequent landing in Palermo would leave the Carthaginians in a daze. After a dramtic sequence of battles the Carthaginian army would be decimated, leaving North Africa open to the Melissurgians. The Naracids by this point would slowly become more irrelevant in the war with the Melissurgians no longer needing their assistance. They would quell the rebelion in Egypt, which wouldn't disrupt the ration supply of the army seeing they owned the riches of Italy. Now, with Guy of Bayeux rallying the largest army in Rouville history the fight for Carthage would be a battle to the death. North African Campaign Rouville and Carthage would assemble an army large enough to challenge the Melissurgians. The battles of Tunis and Bizerte would lead to the landing of Melissurgian troops. When the Melissurgian armies united, the Second Battle of Tunis would prove pivital. With the Melissurgians, winning, as Guy of Bayeux fleeing west to Rouville. Now, the Melissurgians would remain unchallenged in North Africa, with Carthage collapsing as a result of famine, plague, and the death of the monarchy. The Melissurgians would promise independence to the tribes and dukes of North Africa, and after a short lived revolt the loyalty of them would remain unchallenged. La Victorie Finale Robert II would defend Rouville. With the Melissurgians losing their all of it's invading army. Not to mention an attempted coup and assasination of Alexander XXI, the Melissurgian Emperor, by William this would lead to a white peace between only Rouville and the Melissurgians. With all of this covered the Treaty of Roma would be signed Treaty of Roma, and Aftermath On August 12th, 1057 AD, the Great Mediterranean War would come to an end. This would leave the Melissurgian Realm victorious and the domination of trade in the Mediterranean seucred. Rouville would escape unscathed, with the Melissurgians far to exhausted and overexpanded to continue. North Africa would be released and Italy would be split into a bunch of city states paying tribute to the Melissurgian Emperor. As the dusk came the delegates exited the building as a New Mediterranean Order has begun.